Johnny Gat
Johnny Gat is one of the main protagonists of the Saints Row series. He appears as the deuteragonist of Saints Row and Saints Row 2, a main character in Saints Row: The Third, tritagonist of Saints Row IV and once again as deuteragonist in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell in addition to being a playable character. Biography ''Saints Row'' Johnny Gat was an inhabitant of the Saint's Row District of Stilwater. Realizing that the district was being torn apart by gang wars, he volunteered to join the 3rd Street Saints, a gang aiming to end these wars. Gat was assigned to plot the downfall of the Vice Kings, one of the warring gangs in Stilwater. In doing so, he was aided by The Protagonist. Gat's 'head on' strategies typically involved massive amounts of bloodshed and extensive property damage. After introducing The Protagonist to Gat's girlfriend Aisha, the three plot out a way to strike at the Vice Kings. They loaded up a car full of C4 and took it to the gang's recording studio, blowing it up and leveling the place to the ground. Despite all this, Gat admitted to having an admiration for Benjamin King, the Vice King's leader. Despite having been almost crippled after being shot in the leg by Anthony Green, Johnny managed to move on along with The Protagonist on successfully destroying the Vice Kings. During the Battlefield Promotion cutscene, Johnny gives Aisha a bouquet of flowers, reconciling their relationship which had become strained during the takedown of the Vice Kings. Following the destruction of all three gangs and the assassination of Marshall Winslow, Johnny Gat takes part in the assassination attempt against the Chief of Police Monroe, resulting in the police chief's death. After that, Johnny begins to spend more time with Aisha. ''Saints Row 2'' After The Protagonist fell into a coma, Gat attempted to kill Troy Bradshaw for betraying the Saints. However, he failed and was taken to prison, in which he stayed for 2 years and 31 days. He was going to be executed for 387 counts of murder and one count of attempted murder, but in his appeal trial, The Protagonist bursts into the court room, kills the guards, and rescues Gat. Gat proceeds to help The Protagonist as second-in-command to resurrect the Saints, finding them a suitable new hideout and canonizing new members into the gang. After the Saints' resurrection, Johnny helps in taking down the Ronin, one of the new gangs that took over. Gat participates in the raid on Poseidon's palace and kills a Ronin who was on Saints turf. This proves to be a fatal mistake as Ronin lieutenant Jyunichi saw Johnny dispose of the body. When Gat left the house, Jyunichi and a crew of Ronin break in and capture Aisha. Some time later, Gat and The Protagonist are heading back home and Gat notices something wrong as the door is ajar. The Ronin prepare to ambush them but Aisha shouts a warning to Johnny. In turn, Jyunichi decapitates her, infuriating Gat. As a result, Gat gets into a sword fight with Jyunichi while The Protagonist kills the other Ronin in a large shootout. After disposing of all the Ronin, The Protagonist accidentally distracts Johnny for a second while attempting to shoot Jyunichi, resulting in Johnny being impaled to the hilt and losing consciousness. The Protagonist manages to get him to hospital with the help of another Saint since the ambulance was taking too long. Gat stays in the hospital for a while up until the Ronin invade to finish him off, but The Protagonist, who is visiting Gat at the time, gets him away safely. After making a full recovery, Gat and The Protagonist hold a funeral for Aisha, which is interrupted by the Ronin leader Shogo Akuji, who attempts to kill them in revenge for humiliating him and decimating his gang. Gat survives and, blaming Shogo for ordering Aisha's death, brutally beats him and buries him alive. Gat and The Protagonist proceed on to defend the Saints Hideout from a Ronin invasion, and he later creates a diversion at Mr. Wong's heritage festival, fending off the Ronin while The Protagonist kills Kazuo Akuji. Saints Row: The Third While his appearance in Saints Row: The Third is brief, Gat does appear in the beginning of the game, aiding the Saints in a bank heist that would eventually end in the Saints' arrest and their subsequent kidnap at the hands of the Syndicate. While on board in the Syndicate's cargo plane, Gat, along with Shaundi and The Protagonist, are presented with an offer by the Syndicate's leader, Phillipe Loren, demanding that the Saints hand over 66% of their revenue to the Syndicate in exchange for their lives. The Saints instead refuse the offer, with Loren instead ending up wounded by the likes of Gat. Gat manages to hold off the Morningstar while Shaundi and The Protagonist escape from the plane, only for Gat to end up dead at the hands of Loren, causing the Saints to carry out revenge against the Syndicate. Saints Row IV In reality, Johnny actually survived the attempt on his life and was actually held hostage by Zinyak, leader of the Zin Empire. The Saints would later figure out that he is still alive and would eventually rescue him from his simulation, but at the cost of their safety as rescuing Gat would alert the Zin to their location at all times. Still, the Saints succeed in doing so and recruit Gat in the fight against Zinyak. How the Saints Save Christmas Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Gat once again appears in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell, this time as one of two playable characters in the game, the other being Kinzie Kensington. Quotes Trivia * He is the only character to appear in all of the Saints Row series' main installments, as he doesn't make an appearance in Saints Row 2's expansions, Ultor Exposed and Corporate Warfare. He is also absent in Saints Row: The Third's expansions, Genkibowl VII, Gangstas in Space and The Trouble With Clones. He does appear in Saints Row IV's expansion, How the Saints Save Christmas, but is absent in Enter the Dominatrix. ** A cloned version of him named Johnny Tag is present in The Trouble With Clones, but that doesn't count as an official appearance, however. * His signature weapons are the Desert Eagle and AK-47 in Saints Row and Saints Row 2 (appearing as the GDHC .50 and K6 Krukov, respectively), but in Saints Row IV, he is shown to be using the M4A1 Carbine (appearing as the Shokolov AR in said game). He once again uses the Desert Eagle in Gat out of Hell, however. ** In Saints IV and Gat out of Hell, he also wields a pair of knives in addition to his signature weapons in each respective title as well. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wealthy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Undead Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers